metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yashichi
Welcome! Yashichi, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — RA 1 01:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please be sure to add categories for each room you create. First off, Rooms, second, the area it's in (i.e. Agon Wastes), and if its an ammo station, save station or elevator, add the category: Ammo stations, save stations, blah blah blah. For more instructions on how to make room pages, see User:Greenpickle's user page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :One other thing, if you're interested, (saw you mentioning a playthrough and adding scans) we need the "temporary" scans for subjects from MP2:E and MP3:C. These are the scans that you receive when directly scanning a subject, as opposed to those recorded in the logbook. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll make sure to do that. Should I quote the temporary scans or do something else with them? Yashichi 21:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they get the same quote/italics treatment. Hmmm... Maybe we could have a heading for "Scan" and one for "Logbook entry"? If you are planning on doing some video captures, pick up component cables if you TV supports them and you haven't gotten them already. Also be sure that you're Wii is set to the correct Widescreen/Standard proportions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Before I forget, are you asking that I get the temporary scans of Logbook-only things? Also, thanks for the info, I'll keep it in mind. Yashichi 22:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You can get what you like. Any valid subject is a valid article. Anything interesting is worth reading on Wikitroid, too. Taking it to the extreme, I had even suggested including all of the unique scans for each room in the room articles so that we could have all of the text in every game on the site, but Greenpickle didn't have time for that in addition to making the Prime room articles, but the idea still stands as a potential "best case scenario" for the rooms. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Tip Here's a suggestion for the Corruption rooms. Before you go to Phaaze, navigate all the rooms in other areas. Make sure to navigate the Olympus completely on the first and second visit because those are the only two times you can. Also critical areas too like the Leviathans and some others on Norion, because all of them except for B will be closed and you can't access them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I'll probably make articles the rooms in the Leviathans this time through, and I may make articles for almost completely pointless rooms (no enemies, items, etc.) Yashichi 23:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Haha, those are the easy articles. Also, don't bother making blank talk pages. They only confuse users into thinking that there is a discussion on the subject. Just make sure that any new talk pages you see get a talkheader. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly :) Ok, I won't. Yashichi 01:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Disclaimers or "Notes" in Articles In articles, please don't say things like "temporary scan" in the sense that it is temporary in that that's how you are currently listing the scan. Unless you are saying that the scans in the game itself are temporary, don't make notes or other "disclaimers" like this in articles. Instead, note such on the talk page, or if you must indicate it in the article, use invisible comments, formatted like this: . Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he was referring to scans in the game that are only avaialble after scanning, as opposed to those recorded into the logbook. I think the best way to designate these is to simply call them "scans" and the permanent ones hould be specifically called "logbook entries". ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::So... Should I use "Scans" instead of "References" or "Scans" instead of "Temporary Scans"? I'm a bit confused. Yashichi 01:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I was just about to get back to you on that. I'm not sure the References section is the most asthetically pleasing place to put them. I'd have done a "Scans" section that would either have the quoted/italicized scans in bullets, or a description of the subject in a bullet and then the quoted/italicized scans following "tabbed" over a bit with ":". Things like Pirate scans would get a sub-heading. Something like that maybe? We could try it out and have some people discuss their opinions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose that would work... I'll try that next time. But begore I do, do you think using the reflist thing is good for the scans? I can't help but like being able to see something referencing a scan and being able to jump down to the respective scan by a single click. Yashichi 05:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know. It's a good idea, but I'm not sure that it is the best way to organize that. Breaking up the information about the room into bullets with the scan following each, I think, would probably be easier to navigate. You could ask some other people for thier thoughts, if you like, though. I'd like to see the scans featured more prominently, if you are going to have put the effort in to have transcribed them all. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) :No matter what idea I think about, there's always something that makes me dislike it. I thought of using the scanned to show scans in a way that doesn't get in the way of anything else, but that's no good. sdf is a code that makes a little box pop up over the text if the cursor is over the text, but not everyone would know to do that. The idea of separating sections of the room into bullets just seems odd to me, and I think it would really not help with organization very much. Then there's my current thing (in Hangar A Access), which I like the most, but the fact that it uses the in a way it wasn't meant to be used makes me not like the idea very much. Thinking of a way to list the scans in a way that is organized and that has proper usage of things seems very difficult. I'm not sure how I should improve it, really... There's also the fact that has never been used on a room article as far as I have seen, which makes me a bit more confident about my original idea. However, I am certain the header should not be called "References" in this case. Perhaps just "Temporary Scans" can suffice. Yashichi 01:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Please use italics for game names. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Come back! Please come back. Our active users number is shrinking so bad. It's at 96 right now. Please come back to save Wikitroid! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just wait for Other M to come out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Most users just edit once and never return. We still need help. We're better but we need more help. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC)